Over the past year we have further developed the ability of MRI systems to image interventional procedures in real-time. We have implemented new accelerated imaging techniques for real-time imaging, methods to scan myocardial infarction in real-time, methods to pin-point targets interactively during an MRI interventional procedure, and new methods for measuring real-time flow. All of these developments are described in the publications that resulted from this project over the past 12 months. All of these techniques are directed towards the goal of real-time interactive MR imaging of the heart.